The present invention relates to novel mitomycin derivatives having antitumor and antibacterial activities.
Mitomycins are known as antibiotics having, in general, antibacterial and antitumor activities. Among known mitomycin derivatives, are those where one hydrogen in the methyl group at the 6-position is substituted by deuterium (.sup.2 H) or tritium (.sup.3 H), as disclosed in EP-0307179A3, and those where one hydrogen in the methyl group at the 6-position is substituted by alkoxy or alkylthio, as disclosed in EP-0359480A1, and represented by the following formula: ##STR2## in which W' represents alkoxy or alkylthio.
The term "JP-A" as referred to herein means "Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application".